Happy Endings
by aswanandapirate
Summary: Hook and Emma have a fight followed by a revelation.


**I own none of these characters but I'm here to give you feels anyway :)**

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHO TO TALK TO. He's the father of my child. What makes you think that you're entitled to tell me what to do? We're not even friends." Emma seethed. Just because she had shared one desperate night with Hook before they set off to Neverland to save Henry didn't mean that he had a right to tell her she couldn't talk to other men. Emma had made it very clear that it was a one time thing and that she was just seeking comfort the only way she knew how.

He looked a bit hurt when she had told him, but eventually he agreed under the condition that she would come back to him if she needed "comfort" again. "Emma-" Hook reached for her but she backed away, clearly not willing to make up with him.

"No. The time for dealing is done. Just as I am done with you." Emma turned around dramatically and started to walk back up the dock. She had just finished fighting with Hook about Neal's continued presence in her life and it ended in a screaming match.

"No you're not." Hook taunted her and started to chuckle. He had heard those words before. In fact, he was the one who had first uttered them. "I'm done with you" was so far from the truth that he had to laugh.

Emma glared at him and bit out, "You don't know me."

Hook stared right back, unwilling to break eye contact and risk Emma walking away again. "Actually, Emma, I do."

"We're cut from the same cloth, you and I. There's a reason you repeated what I said to you in Rumplestiltskin's cell. You want to hurt me like I hurt you. The funny thing about that speech is….I was lying. And so are you."

"Fuck you." She spat at him. Emma didn't want to admit it, but Hook was right. She had just wanted to hurt him.

Hook saw his chance and took it before she slapped him again, or worse, walked out of his life forever. "Emma, I wasn't done with you. I'm still not. I never will be."

"Why?" She eyed him skeptically but a small voice in the back of her head was telling her that she _knew _why already. The man would do anything for her if she asked him to. "What reason could you possibly have for sticking around me this long?"

"You really don't know?" His eyes darkened with an emotion Emma was far too familiar with. She had seen it in Hook's eyes on multiple occasions. It was the same look her father gave her mother when she wasn't looking, and that terrified her.

"I-" Emma stood frozen, a warm feeling growing in her stomach at the words she knew were coming.

"I stuck around after we got Henry back because I need you, love. You make me better. I got a job in town, I've been seeing Archie, and I haven't thought about Rumplestiltskin in weeks." Hook's voice was more hoarse than before, as if he was holding back tears. He sucked in a deep breath and finally decided to take the plunge. "I'm in love with you, Emma, but I think you already know that."

A single tear trickled down his cheek and Emma reached up and brushed it off of his face with her thumb. She gulped and gathered up enough courage to look back into Hook's eyes. "You really….love me?"

He nodded, a heartbreaking pout gracing his features. _She didn't say it back. She doesn't love me. She doesn't want me. _ Hook's old insecurities rushed back to him and he started to listen to that small voice in his head telling him no woman could ever love him.

Before Hook could further demean himself, Emma spoke. "I have a confession to make." She stroked his cheek and glanced at his lips before continuing, "I've known I was in love with you since I found you on the side of the road by the town line. When I saw you there, bleeding and alone, I realized that you needed someone to care about you." Emma's voice started to falter, her emotions threatening to well up and spill out, but she continued.

"Being alone is the worst feeling in the world—believe me I know—and I realized then that I wanted to be that person. The one who cares about you and fights for you and chooses you simply because I love you." She gave him a watery smile then sweetly kissed him on the cheek. "You may be a pirate, but you deserve a happy ending too."

Hook brought his hand up to cup Emma's face. "You are my happy ending, love." He whispered before capturing her lips with his.

In that moment with Killian Jones' lips on hers, Emma decided that she could finally accept her fairytale heritage. She was the princess and he was the pirate, and this was their fairy tale. This was their happy ending.


End file.
